


To Challenge Me You Must Be Strong

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [13]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Gates goes on a date whatever that is, Shadows losing control, Violet can take care of herself, another not really threesome, embarrassed rock stars, even when she was sleeping, scared band members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Violet's life is threatened before she wakes up in a compromising position.





	To Challenge Me You Must Be Strong

"I'm here with Avenged Sevenfold, so they can explain their newest web post. Guys, what is this?" Casey laughed.  
They were all looking at an 8x10 of the photo Raven had chosen. It was like he had chosen the sexiest one he could find: The angle was from above the bed--Shadows holding himself over Violet, sheet barely covering his ass that dipped between her legs, her arms around him and her head thrown back in the heat of passion. Shadows shifted nervously on the couch--he'd know the face she was making anywhere...it was the moment she had finished in his arms.  
Synyster spoke first, "Warner Bros approached us about doing a new video for "Scream," in exchange for them dropping the lawsuit. We decided to do it, and do it in an in your face sort of way that pushes as many boundaries as possible."  
Shadows chimed in, "We've always liked to think that's what we do. We hate boundaries. This video's gonna piss off a lot of people, it'll be fun." He smiled.  
"So what details can you give us? I mean, Violet's in it?? How dirty does it get?"  
Zacky wanted this one, "Oh it's pretty dirty. The video starts out with Matt and Violet on a date that's ending pretty well. As they start to get it on, the camera shows that Violet is actually fantasizing about yours truly, Zacky V." He pointed both thumbs at himself, giving his cockiest face.  
"So, like, they're gonna show them together, and then you together?" Casey was dumbfounded.  
Syn tried to keep from blushing, failing miserably, "It doesn't end there. During my solo, I'm fantasizing about us together."  
Casey teased him, "Are we still talking about the video?"  
The band laughed at Synyster's expense. Syn was speechless for a second--a rarity, "Um, we choose not to go there," He laughed, cheeks a deep scarlet.  
"There's also a scene with you two?"  
"It's really over the top, on purpose. It's gonna make people squirm." Shadows added when the laughter died down.  
"This shoot had to be crazy awkward," Casey asked.  
M. opened his mouth to answer, pausing as the guys taunted him. He continued, cheeks on fire, "You've seen us together, well--everyone's seen us together--Vi is super cool and she was really great. It was pretty weird, but we joked around a lot to get through it...there may have been some practical jokes that involved who could turn on whom the most." He laughed, making shit up.  
Casey could hardly contain himself, "Are you serious?! So who won?"  
Zacky grinned, "Oh she won that one." They all shrugged, admitting that would be obvious.  
M. shoved Zacky, "I dunno man, you really had Vi goin' there for a little bit," He rolled his eyes like that would never happen, which got a punch to the arm.  
"Did you have to see each other naked?"  
"Are you kidding? They've been friends for like, their whole lives. They've all seen each other naked plenty of times. I've only seen Matt naked," Brooks winked at Matt.  
M. grinned, looking at the floor, "Yeah, we're not gonna tell that story," He cleared his threat and laughed.  
"On set, though, no. It was an extremely closed set. We did our scenes with Vi individually and couldn't be on set for the others. Very small crew, no cell phones, etc," Syn tried to sound as professional as possible, "No one was ever naked, though. Well, as far as I know," He laughed, "We weren't in my scene anyway."  
"Yeah, Syn lost out on that one. The rest of us totally saw her naked," Zacky joked as Syn just hid his face, barely keeping it together.  
"We are so gonna have to edit this later," Casey stated under his breath, gasping for air he was laughing so hard.  
Shadows wanted to make sure it was known Zacky was joking, "It was all tricks, though. Nobody was naked on camera," He immediately realized he had said 'on camera,' and fell apart as Casey called him on it. He put a hand over his face, trying to hide as he died laughing while turning deep red. "Nobody was naked-at any point-ever. Fuck!" He pretended to get up to leave, to make a bigger joke out of it.  
"Wow, you guys are getting flustered just talking about it! This should be interesting," Casey looked around at the blushing rock stars.  
"There's a strip club scene, too," Johnny gave a thumbs up, "Speaking of naked girls."  
"Yeah, we sing the last chorus and reprise in a strip joint." Brooks nodded.  
"Which one did you go to?"  
"It was shot at Sapphire," M. picked at his jeans, still trying to not laugh.  
"And it's only being shown on Payperview?"  
"Yep. Originally, anyway. The debut will be on Payperview and for about a month, that'll be the only way you can see it. We'll see after that. Cinemax, Playboy. Who knows," He started laughing again, which got everyone else going.  
Casey could tell they were done, so he introduced them again and signed off.

The two radio interviews were more of the same--an embarrassed but cocky group of rock stars doing a pretty good acting job.  
Late Saturday afternoon, they all piled in the limo headed for the Hard Rock. Shadows had done his hair, which was already getting a little shaggy again, and his eyeliner. He bothered taking off his shades to make sure she saw it. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes met his. Damn he looked so hot, hair starting to curl at his collar. Fortunately, her game was just as good. Her black leather boots had her purple leather pants tucked into them, with a fitted purple jean crop top. She grinned as her heavily purple lined eyes moved over to Zacky's.  
Zacky snuggled up next to her, "You ready for your New York City debut?"  
"I've sang in the city before, Zacky...but never at the Hard Rock. I'm nervous as fuck."  
By the time they arrived, her skin was already crawling. Her warm up with M. started, as usual, with lots of awkwardness, but became more comfortable as it went on. As she watched them perform, she got more and more amped up. She paced backstage as 'Redemption' started, embracing the emotion of the song as it washed over her. When she took the mic and sang next to Shadows, her soul exploded and melded with him and the audience. They sank back to back up against one another as they sang.

Backstage, they immediately did a round of shots to try and calm down. Zacky put an arm around Violet's shoulders, "You two are a trip. As if that song doesn't pack a big enough punch..." He shook his head, looking at Shadows, "She was born for this and you bring it out in her."  
She pinched his side to shut him up, "Zacky, thank you, but...seriously," She tucked her hair behind her ear, blushing.  
"Newsflash, babe--he's not wrong," Syn drank a beer, standing on her other side looking down at her.  
Christ jabbed Matt in the ribs, "If we ever get to finish this album, she should go on tour with us."  
Shadows blushed hard, shoving him, "Johnny! Fuckin' Christ..." He awkwardly avoided looking at Violet--knowing they were both thinking of being in such a small confined space, no matter how long the amount of time...she'd fit in one of those bunks with him...  
"That's my name! Don't let your mom wear it out!" He laughed, flinching when Shadows started at him.  
"Don't make me throw you over my shoulder, Johnny!" His dimples popped as they kidded around.  
Gates leaned down to Violet's ear, "That was electric. You doin okay?"  
His breath on her ear made her flinch, "It's been worse."  
The second Syn stepped away, an arm found its way around her neck. Before she even felt the cold blade at her throat, she saw the horrified look in Matt's eyes as he looked over at her. Another arm encircled her waist, pulling her up against a body. Violet's eyes met terrified gazes from the other band members. Somebody dropped a beer.  
Shadows stepped forward carefully, putting a hand out in front of him, "Envy--what the fuck are you doing--please--" His voice was so scared, his usual baritone a little higher.  
The arms around her tightened and the blade pressed against her flesh. Violet had the presence of mind to notice she hadn't placed the blade in a very threatening spot on her neck. Her heartbeat skyrocketed and her breath quickened.  
"I want you to feel the pain that I feel when I watch you with her," Her eyes were dark and insane, staring into Matt's, "It's pretty clear killing her is the best way to hurt you--"  
With the mention of hurting the man in front of both of them, adrenaline shot through Violet's body and exploded. Without thinking, her elbow shot back and collided with Envy's face. Not being able to stop, Violet whirled around and kicked her, hard, in the chest--which threw her into a wall as the blade clattered to the floor. Before she could throw another punch, Matt roared from behind her, trapping Envy up against the wall, both his large hands around her neck, squeezing hard, "I told you not to push this button, you fucking bitch!" He seethed over her, teeth clenched and chest heaving. All the other band mates just walked up behind him, watching as he choked her, dark satisfied smirks on their faces.  
Guards broke them up and eventually pulled Shadows off of her. To their disappointment, Envy gasped for air, still alive. Police ran in, hauling her away--some staying for questioning.  
A second later, Violet was smothered with sweaty rock stars all hugging her at once. She breathed it in, letting the adrenaline waves subside as they held her up. They all mumbled things to her, thanking god she was okay, saying what a badass she was, asking if she was okay.  
"Guys, we should probably give her some room," Brooks finally backed away. Everyone else did, too, except for Shadows.  
He stood there holding her tight to his chest in his big arms, crying as he held her. Violet wasn't crying, but clung back to him, shaking with the feelings washing over her.  
"Violet, baby...." He had no idea how to express what he was feeling, how terrified he had been. His hands cupped her face, turning it up to look at him before his leaned down to capture her lips with his. It was a soft, careful, deep kiss.  
Everyone around them watched in awe, taking in the emotional scene of the larger than life rock star clinging to his very sanity that breathed hard in his arms. The band looked at one another, shaking their heads, wondering if they'd ever see two people so meant to be together.  
"Why did you do that? She could've-could've--" Matt broke away, looking deep into her eyes.  
"But she didn't...I couldn't let her hurt you," She gazed back, whispering, "Take me to the limo, Matt."  
He touched her face, "I can't do that, Violet--I'm sorry. I promised you."  
"I don't care."  
"I know you don't," He kissed her forehead and turned her shoulders around so she could talk to the rest of the band.  
Zacky gave her another hug, her cheek pressing up against his, "Oh my god, Vi. That was so heavy...so happy you're a badass who can fend for herself."  
Syn sandwiched her between them, squeezing way too tight on purpose, sighing and smiling, "You're quite a woman, Vi."  
Shadows was busy being questioned by the police, "She's basically an ex-girlfriend...I mean, we weren't really, but ya know, she thought of it that way..." He nervously put one hand in his pocket and one behind his neck, knowing she could hear him, "She's done weird shit before, but I didn't think she'd ever do something like this..." He was very distracted. God, he wanted to fuck her so hard. Do something to alleviate everything he was feeling. So many emotions all at once...  
Raven had been talking to the owner and walked back into the room, trying to figure out what was going on.  
"What the fuck happened?" He marched up to Shadows, only because he was closest.  
"Envy somehow got back here with a knife and grabbed Violet. Had it to her throat..." Matt thought he might be sick thinking about it. For now, he had his hands on his hips, shifting his weight back and forth as he looked between Raven and over at his Violet, the woman he so desperately wanted to call his anyway.  
Raven put a hand over his mouth.  
"Violet just turned around and kicked her ass. Then I almost choked her to death," He said the last word with a dripping sensuality--like it would have given him pleasure to kill her. He needed release before he broke his promise. Matt excused himself and left the room.  
Raven ran over to Violet and buried her in his burly chest, "Vi, thank god. Are you okay?" He looked down at her and then laughed at himself, "What am I saying? Of course you're okay. My little fuckin' badass death goddess," He stroked her hair lovingly before seeing the look in her eye. He suddenly put it together that the events of the night must be weighing heavily on her. Raven quietly whispered in her ear, "Do you need it?"  
Her large violet eyes held the answer. They stole away to the bathroom in the back. When Raven saw somebody else's feet in one of the stalls, he turned to leave. Violet stilled him, knowing it was Matt and having an idea what he was doing in there.  
She whispered to Raven, "He likes to watch--or listen."  
Raven grabbed her hand, tugged her inside and locked the main door before going into the bigger stall. He leaned her over so she leaned on the toilet seat cover, tugged her panties aside, and pushed two fingers inside.  
Shadows had frozen when he heard someone come in, but quickly figured out what was going on. His smile was one of both mischief and relief. Oh you dirty little devil, he thought to himself. He tugged at his cock, which had already been in his hand. The first moan that escaped her lips put his hair on end. A faint sigh escaped his as he leaned his head back, stroking his pre-cum over himself.  
Raven's fingers curled to hit their target and she gasped into her first orgasm.  
Fuck, the sounds she made when she came, Matt thought as his hand languidly slid up and down his length.  
"Raven, please, for me," Violet looked at Raven over her shoulder, begging him.  
"Fine, sweetie, but you'll owe me one," Raven started undoing his belt and Matt thought for sure this would be his undoing.  
"Of course," She stepped out of her underwear and slid them under the stall.  
M. looked down, "Fuck, honey," He picked them up, scrunching them in his fist as his other hand picked up speed.  
Raven made himself hard, put on a condom, and took Violet from behind. Just because she was a chick didn't mean it didn't feel amazing.  
"Nnn--" Raven grasped at her hips as she inhaled sharply.  
"Fuck yes," She moaned.  
"Uh, Violet," Matt whispered as he inhaled a whiff of her undies. They brought back memories of his face buried in between her thighs.  
Raven knew how she wanted it when she got like this, so he picked up his pace, shoving into her mercilessly. She moaned into another and Matt got that much closer. Raven grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled as he filled her to the hilt over and over, "This is it, baby, come for Rave, come on--"  
As Violet's groans got louder, Matt let the white hot heat let go and came hard, holding onto the rail and whispering her name.  
Violet convulsed tight around Raven as he shoved in one last time, holding her hips as his orgasm took over.  
Violet slowly stood up after he left her, feeling like she had just satisfied two men at the same time. She kissed his cheek in a silent thank you. Raven left the stall while she cleaned up.  
Matt tried to catch his breath, also trying to button back up without falling over. He and Violet came out of their stalls, making eyes at one another. As Raven headed toward the sink, Matt grabbed the hand that had partly been inside her, his eyes not leaving Violet's. Slowly, he lifted it to his mouth and sucked on his two middle fingers, closing his eyes at her taste. Violet gasped in surprise as Raven gasped in ecstasy. Raven's breath hitched and his dick twitched.  
"Woah, easy buddy--I will lean you over this counter and show you what's up if you keep that up," Raven's eyes flirted hard.  
Matt's eyes moved to Raven's like he had just noticed he was there. He dropped his hand and blushed, "Sorry...I just love the way she tastes." He turned back to her, handing her panties back over, "Fuck, baby, that was incredible...and a great solution."  
She beamed, "What can I say, I'm a problem solver."  
Raven laughed and patted her ass, "No, you were just really hard up. C'mon, let's go."

The rest of the night Violet was fairly placated, smiling and at ease. They wound up at the apartment again. Shadows fell asleep with her curled into his chest on the couch. He felt a desperate need to protect her, so he spent way too much of the night awake watching her like that--talking to the others in hushed tones until everyone went to bed and then just holding her in the dark. He had a lot to process after almost watching her die. This probably wouldn't help his nightmares.

Her eyes popped open as she felt his rock hard length slide inside her and his large hand close over her mouth, stifling her moan. The four horsemen held her close, keeping her from moving the second she struggled.  
...with your arms by your side there's no strugglin'...  
His smell enveloped her and she closed her eyes as the first wave of dopamine hit. As she became more awake, she realized he was dreaming and had done all this in his sleep. She also knew he wasn't wearing protection and didn't know what he'd do when he woke up. Violet elbowed him in the side.  
Matt pulled back his hand before he even opened his eyes.  
"Violet--fuck--" He struggled and gasped as he realized he was deep inside her and fuck, she felt sooooo gooooood....  
"Don't come, baby, don't come--" Violet reached back and touched his face.  
He buried his forehead in her shoulder. The surprise of waking up like this had him racing towards the finish line.  
"I can't---guhh--stop--"  
Just pull out, idiot, he thought.  
With a final snap of his hips into her, he pulled out and came on the floor, his big arms enfolded around her, his face twisted in sweet agony.  
His chest rose and fell fast up against her back as he tried to catch his breath, not moving from her neck. When he could finally form words again, he reached a hand to hold her face as his breath hitched, "I'm so sorry, Violet." Almost as soon as he said it, he was wriggling out from behind her, zipping up and marching into his own room.  
Violet followed, trying to keep her voice down as she quietly shut the door, "Matt, don't apologize...you were dreaming, it's okay..."  
"It's not okay, Violet! I broke my promise--already! What has it been, a week?!" He paced and yelled, barely being able to focus after such a wake up call, "I can't deal with this! You almost got murdered right in front of me last night, Violet!" His voice faltered as his eyes misted over, "Being with you--" He motioned towards the door, "Is, is...fuckin'...soul consuming!"  
"Baby, come here--" Violet tried to grab his hand, but he ripped it away, pointing a finger in her face.  
"Don't 'baby' me. We've gotta stop doing this-stop sleeping in the same bed, pet naming each other, you making those eyes at me..." He paced and ran a hand through his gorgeous, now starting to wave hair. When he turned towards her again, she threw a shirt at his face, startling him.  
"Maybe I'd make less eyes at you if you ever wore fuckin' sleeves! Christ, Matt, you are used to parading yourself around as this--this metalcore god, all tall and tattoos and muscles and legs that go for miles, and that fuckin' baritone--" She was really getting worked up when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, putting his other hand over her mouth.  
"Okay, I get it," He removed his hand and then slowly let her go. Matt tugged the tshirt over his head, calming down a little, "I know I could make this easier on you. I just feel like a teenager who's got his first crush. I love doing things that I know you'll like..." He sat on his bed, putting his face in his hands, "We gotta get away from the city, Vi...from...you," He slowly looked up at her, "I'm sorry, but I think that's best. It'll give us some space...and give the band a chance to write."  
She sank to the bed, realizing he was right, "For how long?"  
"I dunno. Weeks. A month, maybe. Depends on how the creativity flows, how long we can stand being in a cabin with each other."  
"Okay. I'll find you a place." She looked at the ground.  
Outside the door Synyster groaned, "What the fuck?!"  
The couple came out of the room, looking at Syn wiping his own foot with a paper towel.  
Syn's eyes snapped up to Matt's, "Is this yours!? Fuckin' gross, man!!"  
Shadows laughed and blushed. The yelling already had everyone out of their rooms. Johnny rubbed his eyes, "What the fuck..."  
Zacky yawned, "Syn, not so loud, dude..."  
Syn was furious, "I am not being...not loud!! Matt's cum is on the fuckin' carpet!!!"  
"And you stepped in it?!?!" Brooks asked, nearly dying as he asked it. When Syn gave them all a sarcastic look they all rolled on the floor cackling. Matt and Violet leaned on one another, trying not to laugh but failing.  
"Fuck you guys. Shads, stop jerking off in the living room," Syn headed to the shower.  
Violet, laughing, turned to Matt and got a little more serious, "You're gonna have to tell me what to tell the police and the press about Envy."  
Shadows looked away and rubbed the back of his hair awkwardly.  
"You should also be prepared for...she might be so crazy as to brag about raping you."  
Shadows'gaze snapped up and nervously looked between her and the rest of the guys in the room, "Do you really think she'd do that? It would get her more jail time."  
Zacky hated to admit it, but shrugged, "Yeah, but she's lost it. I mean, think about it, taking advantage of someone like you--the tall, badass, muscly lead singer--it might be how she tries to bring you down."  
They all suddenly realized it could actually happen. Matt wavered and had to sit down.  
Johnny barely whispered, "You might wanna think about...."  
Shadows put his face in his hands, "Doing it before she can."  
Violet sat next to him and ran a hand over his back, "Let's just figure out a small first statement and see if she says anything. You guys have got to get away to make this record. I don't want this distracting you."  
Matt's eyes met hers, "Just tell them she's a crazy ex-whatever...if she says anything we can always deny it."  
"She doesn't have any proof, does she?"  
"I don't think so. She tried to video us a couple of times but I wouldn't let her. Broke her phone into a million pieces one time. Who knows, though....she could've set something up without me knowing I guess...." He tried not to think about getting plastered all over the internet Kim Kardashian style.  
Violet gathered her things, "I'm getting our lawyers involved. Let me handle this. Monday you guys can leave all this behind for awhile."  
Matt followed her to the door and kissed her goodbye, "Bye, baby." Knowing that was the last time he should kiss her or call her baby.

That night Synyster took Jade out for only their second real date. They cuddled up in the corner booth at a dark restaurant, talking mostly about his past. Eventually he stopped talking, though, and wanted to hear more about her.  
"I was wondering when you'd get tired of hearing your own voice," She mocked him.  
He never minded being the cocky asshole, "I assume you like it equally as much...I told you I do want to get to know you though. You've told me almost nothing about what you do for a living."  
"I'm a trainer for the Yankees. As of this week our season's over, so my schedule will be a little lighter for a little while," She tried to play cool, but wanted to let him know.  
Syn smiled ironically, "Well...that's actually partly why I wanted to see you so badly this weekend," He chewed his lip for a second, "We're leaving for a little while to go write. Trying to get this stuff done in the city's impossible. Matt really wanted to get away--"  
"From my sister," It was a statement.  
"Yeah...they got in kind of a fight this morning. I'm sure she hasn't had an opportunity to tell you....but she got attacked last night by one of Matt's exes."  
Jade sat up, "What? Attacked?!"  
"Shhh, babe-" Syn put a hand up, trying to calm her down, "She's fine. This batshit crazy bitch put a knife to Vi's throat, scared the fuck out of all of us. Not Vi, though. She just elbowed her in the face and kicked her ass."  
Jade rolled her eyes, "Of course she did...I'm glad she's okay..." She murmured, sitting back into the arm of his that was behind her. She watched Syn's face carefully, trying to figure him out.  
"Don't do that," He drank his beer and smirked, warning her lightly, "Violet is really important to all of us. We've been through shit together and we all feel like she's ours to look after. Ya know, male bullshit. It doesn't mean I like her more than you." His eyes glinted at her, mocking her.  
Jade laughed, playing with her hair and trying to flirt, "Fuck you--you don't know what it's like, growing up with her."  
"Yeah, I'm sure being the other gorgeous twin is rough," He mocked her further.  
Jade let it go, knowing her story would just sound like bitching.  
"So did you have something to do with the game Vi took Zacky to?" Syn remembered how miserable Shadows had been for the entire evening.  
"Yeah. She didn't tell me it was for him, just asked if I could find her seats behind home plate. Wasn't until I saw them there that I figured out it was for Zacky fucking Vengeance."  
Syn laughed, knowing he'd take that tidbit to his grave.  
They talked, ate some, but got to a point where they were hurriedly asking for the check.  
He grabbed the keys from the valet, and did his best to race to her place as she teased him. Jade gave his crotch a squeeze before she sat back, grinning. Syn shook his head, shifting harder. When they got to her parking garage, it was quiet and dark. Their lips met hungrily as she went for his belt.  
"Baby--what're you--" Syn stuttered.  
"You can get me back when we get inside."  
And before he could even think anything, she was going down on him and he was twitching under her mouth, "Jade....fuck, woman, you're amazing..." He fisted her hair but resisted pushing down. He hadn't gotten head in a car since high school...  
Jade got a hand involved and he moaned, gripping the steering wheel. After she really got going, she slowed down all at once and just barely grazed her teeth down his shaft. Jade knew it was taking a chance, but also knew some guys liked it. Apparently, Syn was one of those guys. He inhaled and punched the seat next to him.  
"How did you know, Jade?! Fucking--gnnn--" His hips bucked under her and she went for it and Syn was done, cascading over the edge as she swallowed.  
Half an hour later, Syn reappeared from under the sheets and looked up at her from her stomach, "How was that?" He snickered. Jade was still reeling and moaned an incoherent response as her fingers threaded through his long black hair....  
Sunday Violet texted Synyster to let him know they would have a cabin in the finger lakes for as long as they needed it, along with all their equipment and an Escalade ESV. The only reason Syn went back to the apartment was to pack for the next day, and then he was back at her place, spending the rest of the day and night in her bed doing every naughty thing he could think of to her....


End file.
